I'm Sorry I Can't Be Perfect
by ManicMidnight13
Summary: One Shot. Scourge visit's his dad after a few long years of no contact. I spoke 6 last words before walking out the door "I'm sorry i can't be perfect" Warning: Swearing and other content.


**Okay guys here is a one shot :) Sorry about my other stories, i've recently got a new laptop so i haven't transferred the story plans onto the new one yet! But it's Xmas holidays now so i should be updating all of my stories regularly :) So so so so soooooo sorry about making you guys wait :( Anyway, enough of my yabbering! Enjoy the fic :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any characters in this fic! **

**_Note: Scourge's dad is green in this fic._**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I can't be Perfect<strong>

I walked through the rain on the way to my dad's house. It's been years since I last saw him so I thought I'd drop by. Although, he doesn't really deserve it; after I turned 16, he barely kept in touch with me. Though, we started drifting away from each other when I was just 12. It started when I met Sonic, Amy and Rosy in high school. He would always pay more attention to them and tell me how great they were. They aren't that great. Anyway, I reached the door to my dad's house and knocked on it three times. The door opened and there stood my dad. He was a tall green hedgehog with blue eyes like me. We look exactly alike; which makes me even more annoyed.

"Scourge?" He said in a surprised voice.

"Hi dad, can I come in?" I didn't let him reply, I just walked straight past him.

I went into the living room and shook my quills, ridding them of the water that was clinging to each one. My dad closed the door and came into the living room, sitting down in a chair next to the fire. I sat down in the chair opposite him and stared at my feet.

"So what brings you to my place?" He asked, smiling.

Without looking at him I replied "Dad, how old am I?"

"Ohh let me see…" He began to think "16?"

Nice one pop, 3 years out.

"Dad, I'm 19 now" I looked up at him.

"When was your birthday?" I can't believe he just asked me that.

"23rd of June, you should know, you're my dad" My voice was emotionless, but inside, anger was building up.

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that all I get? Not even a happy birthday or an apology that you missed it?"

He didn't reply.

_**Hey dad, look at me, **_

_**Think back and talk to me,**_

_**Did I grow up according to plan?**_

_**And do you think I'm wasting my time,**_

_**Doing things I wanna do,**_

_**But it hurts when you disapprove all along,**_

"We've drifted over the year's dad" I looked at him with a serious face "Drifted like a father and son shouldn't"

It looked as though he was lost for words, but at the same time angry.

"Did I grow up according to plan dad?"

"No" He looked at me, anger in his voice "I wanted you to be something big, something special"

"So conquering a whole planet isn't big?" I removed my shades.

"Pfft, pathetic. I wanted you to be famous like a normal person, you know, an actor or a doctor, but no you had to become famous by being bad. You have a reputation that isn't a good one"

"You never approve of anything I do, I became ruler of Moebius; had the whole planet under my thumb, if that's not enough to make you proud then I don't know what is!" I crossed my arms.

"You've been arrested numerous times, jailed, captured, been in numerous fights, is that something to be proud of? The way you've turned out I'm surprised you haven't got the electric chair!"

That hurt.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to me when I was younger rather than my friends I would've turned out better!" I couldn't hold it any longer. I burst out at him, standing in the middle of the room, fists clenched and feet apart.

He looked at me with wide eyes. It was as if he hadn't realised that he was giving them more attention. I closed my eyes, flashing back to one of the times where he gave them more attention than me.

_Begin Flashback_

_A 12 year old Scourge walked outside towards his friends. They were playing basketball with his dad and they were all laughing. His dad and Amy were on one team and Rosy and Sonic were on the other. _

"_Hey dad can I play?" Scourge asked, walking up to his dad._

"_Sorry Scourge but it will be an odd number. If one of us gets tired then you can play" _

_Scourge looked sad and walked away. He went and sat on a garden chair, waiting for his turn to come. He waited hours. And hours. And hours. It eventually got dark and his friends went home. _

"_Dad, why wasn't I allowed to play?" A little Scourge tugged on his dads jumper._

"_Not now Scourge, it's time for bed we'll discuss it tomorrow" _

_The little green hedgehog walked up to his room without another question._

_End Flashback_

_**And now I try hard to make it,**_

_**I just wanna make you proud,**_

_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you,**_

_**Can't pretend that I'm alright,**_

_**And you can't change me,**_

"Why did you always give them more attention? Wasn't I good enough for you?" I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

I'm not one to cry but this was hurting me emotionally, especially seeing my friends with their dads. My dad couldn't reply, he just stared at me with both anger and hurt.

"You can't change who I am, I turned out bad because of bad parenting. You were all I had. I don't have any brothers or sisters; I don't even have a mom. You're the only family I have; I expected more support than you gave me-"

"You weren't a planned baby"

My eyes went wide.

"What?"

"You weren't planned. Your mother and I didn't expect to have you. After she died, I found it hard to handle you by myself. You were always causing trouble, I did my best to raise you and look what happened-"

"Are you saying that I'm worthless to you? That I'm not what you wanted me to be? I'm not perfect, nobody is perfect, and neither are you!"

Our eyes locked. I wasn't perfect; he wasn't perfect. Nobody in the world is perfect.

_**Cause we lost it all,**_

_**Nothing lasts forever,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

_**Now it's just too late,**_

_**And we can't go back, **_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

He stood up and walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine. He was a foot taller than me and was a reflection of me. Or I was a reflection of him but whatever. Now there was nothing but hatred in his eyes.

_**I try not to think,**_

_**About the pain I feel inside,**_

_**Did you know you used to be my hero?**_

_**All the days you spent with me,**_

_**Now seem so far away,**_

_**And it feels like you don't care anymore,**_

"Do you remember when we used to play baseball at the park when I was 7?" I asked in a matter of fact tone. "We used to go every Wednesday. I enjoyed those times. Then I got to age 12 and everything changed. We stopped going after you met my friends. Sonic this, Amy that it was the same fucking thing every single week! 'No we can't go today, Amy and her mother are coming round for dinner'. Every time dad!"

"You're just jealous"

I snapped.

"JEALOUS? I'm your son! You're supposed to take me places, and make me happy! If you'd have paid more attention to me maybe I wouldn't have been jealous!"

"Maybe if you were never born your mother would still be alive and I'd be happy!"

I felt my heart rip in two. I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"I don't care about you anymore! I wish you were never born! You've been nothing but trouble since you were born and I feel ashamed to even call you my son!"

I dropped to my knees onto the rug below. Tear dripped down my cheeks like little streams. There was a lump in my throat and, what felt like, a hole in my heart. I stared at the floor, trying to take in what my dad had just said. But it wouldn't sink in.

"I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I was a mistake from the beginning" More and more tears dripped down my cheeks as I spoke.

_**And now I try hard to make it,**_

_**I just wanna make you proud,**_

_**I'm never gonna be good enough for you,**_

_**Can't stand another fight,**_

_**And nothing's alright,**_

_**Cause we lost it all,**_

_**Nothing lasts forever,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

_**Now it's just too late, **_

_**And we can't go back,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

"All this time, I've been trying to make you proud. All those times I got arrested, I was hoping you'd bail me out. That was for attention; attention that never came. I loved you, so why didn't – why don't – you love me? Am I really not that important to you? Am I really not good enough for you?" I lifted my head slowly, looking at the tall figure towering above me. His glare seemed to be getting lighter and he was starting to show signs of regret.

"Scourge I'm-"

"No! You've said it now, nothing will change it!" I cried out.

_**Nothing's gonna change the things that you said,**_

_**Nothing's gonna make this right again,**_

He looked at me one last time before turning his back on me.

"You're not my son"

_**Please don't turn your back,**_

_**I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you,**_

_**But you don't understand,**_

"You don't understand how much I believed that you cared. All those years I wasted, thinking that you had my back. It was all lies-"

"You don't understand what I went through when your mother-"

"Dad! She's my mother! I grew up without a mother and it's not up to you to decide if I don't understand or not! It's you that doesn't understand! Over the years it's got harder and harder to talk to you! Most of the time you didn't listen when I wanted to talk to you about something important! What kind of father are you? If you think I turned out bad, when whose fault is that!"

_**Cause we lost it all,**_

_**Nothing lasts forever,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

_**Now it's just too late, **_

_**And we can't go back,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

_**Cause we lost it all,**_

_**Nothing lasts forever,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect,**_

_**Now it's just too late, **_

_**And we can't go back,**_

_**I'm sorry I can't be perfect.**_

He went and sat back in his chair. I sat on the floor, tears still dripping down my face. Slowly, I rose from the floor and grabbed my sunglasses. I slipped them onto my head and walked to the door. Opening it, I saw it was still raining. Looking behind me one last time, I spoke 6 last words before leaving the house.

"I'm sorry I can't be perfect"

Running off into the night, I left the sight of my dad's house. Right now I felt like my life had no meaning; like I wasn't even supposed to be here. I have no one now. My dad is nothing to me; he doesn't understand. I ran along the road towards the bridge. My fur was completely soaked and my quills were dropping. I reached the bridge and looked over the edge and the high speed water flow below. Climbing up onto the side, I gripped onto the lamppost at the side. I peered down, trying to guess at what the temperature of the water would be. By my guess it would be freezing cold. My dad didn't love me. My heart had been ripped in two. It felt like a part of me was missing. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the only picture I had of me and my dad. Gripping the edges with both hands I tore the picture up and threw it into the water below. Goodbye Amy, Sonic, and Rosy. Bye dad, you evil bastard. And before I could change my mind…

I jumped.

* * *

><p><strong>:O don't shoot me! I got the idea (obv) while listening to Perfect by Simple Plan :P Of course i thought it fit cause Scourge and his dad didn't really have a good relationship :P <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
